


Talk It Out

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Lucas and Vic finally have that talk about Travis.





	Talk It Out

Lucas hears about the RV crashing into firehouse 19 and his first thoughts are of his girlfriend Victoria Hughes and whether she had been hurt. After she fails to answer her phone, he decides to just visit and make sure she and the rest of the team are fine.

When he enters the station, things seem a bit hectic and he looks around but doesn’t see Victoria anywhere. Things had been a bit weird in the last few days. She had acted weirder than usual around him and he had no idea why.

He is  brought back to reality when he hears the screams of a baby followed by hushed voices that he can easily make out as Victoria’s and Montgomery’s. They are in the Captain’s office and he is walking towards it, ready to enter when Montgomery’s words stop him.

“You know I never pegged you for a baby person. I think you will be a great mom someday.” Lucas hears him tell her and he can’t help but picture her as a mother.

“You think so?” Victoria wonders.

“I know so. Have you ever pictured what yours and you know who’s kids would look like?” he hears Montgomery ask her and Lucas heart stops for a moment. Did he know about them? How did he figure it out? And then it dawns on him that Victoria had actually meant him when she said that she told her best friend about them. How could she do that? How could she just tell someone from the department about them?

As he thinks about it some more he realizes that this must be the reason she had been weird lately. She had told Montgomery and must have felt guilty about it.

He needs to talk to her about this but he can’t help and wait for her answer.

“I shouldn’t be thinking about this when our relationship has an expiration date. This thing with him will probably end badly especially when he finds out that you know.”

“But you have thought about it?”

“A part of me has wondered, yes. I mean, my nose and lips and his blue eyes and between our curls, that baby would be gorgeous if I may say so.” Lucas imagines her smiling and he can’t help but smile too despite of what he had just learned.

“I call dibs on godfather.” he hears Montgomery say and Victoria chuckles.

“Yeah, well, it will never get this far. He will probably break it off the next time he sees me.”

“Don’t say that.” her friend tells her and it surprises him that Montgomery seems so supportive of her relationship with him. Lucas can’t wait any longer to talk to her.

He walks into the Captain’s office and they are both stunned into silence when they see him and but so is Lucas when he looks at Victoria holding the baby. She looks like a natural. He is distracted for just a moment before he shakes himself out of it.

“Montgomery, can you give me a moment with Hughes, please?” there is no use in trying to hide that he knows that Montgomery knows.

“Of course sir.” he grabs the baby from Victoria and walks out the room. Lucas closes the door.

“So, you told Montgomery.” he says matter-of-factly.

“You told your sister.” she counters.

“My sister is family.”

“Well, Travis is mine.” and that surprises him. “Has it ever occured to you that my closest friends are here, at the station? I don’t have any siblings that I can share the important things of my life with. I don’t even have parents anymore. I mean, not that I would have talked to them about dating my boss of all people.” he didn’t know any of that.

“I didn’t -- I didn’t know.” he tells her.

“How could you? We spent most of our time in my bed and we didn’t do much talking. This thing with us, I didn’t plan for it to go this far but then you wanted to see me outside of my bedroom and you told your sister about me and you called me important and I just needed to talk to someone and Travis is my best friend. Of course I would go to him. I needed to figure a few things out about us. Travis listened to me and it was great to have someone who listened and gave me advice and then you told me how I should know better than to tell anyone from the department and do you know how that made me feel?”

“Victoria?” he takes a step forward but she takes one step back.

“The people here is all I got. They are my family. I don’t have anyone else.”

“You have me.” he tells her as he takes a step forward and this time she doesn’t back away.

“Do I?” she wonders.

“You do and I’m sorry. I should have realized that this is your family. It’s just once people know there is no going back. There is no backpedaling and I don’t want people to know about this until you are sure you want this to be more than just two people having sex. I know what I want. I wouldn’t have told my sister about you if I didn’t want this going somewhere.” he explains.

“I know I have been acting like I only see this as casual and it scared me when you suggested to see each other more outside of my bedroom and then you just dropped the bomb of your sister knowing about us and I just needed to talk to someone and once I told Travis and we talked, I realized that this means something to me too. That you mean something to me too. That you are important to me too.” Lucas smiles and takes another step forward.

“Are you absolutely sure, Victoria? Because there really is no going back once this is out. If this is just a fling to you...” she interrupts him before he can finish the sentence.

“You are not just a fling. I can promise you that. I’m -- I’m all in.” she tells him and he sighs in relief as he closes the distance between them and kisses her.

She stumbles backwards a bit but he holds her firmly against him as he kisses her and she kisses him back. The kiss only lasts a few seconds before she is pulling away again.

“You know, in my defense. I didn’t out us to Travis.” he raises an eyebrow at her. “I only told him that I’m seeing someone and then you walked in and you had to touch me.” she tells him.

“Oh.” is all he can say.

“Exactly. So, it’s not really my fault. You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, Chief.”

“Well, in my defense, I thought you had hurt yourself and I was concerned.” he defends his actions and she chuckles.

“That’s sweet and all but I’m not made out of glass. You don’t have to be my knight in shining armour.”

“I know. I promise I will do better.” and she chuckles again.

“Yeah, you won’t. With how the two of us act around each other, my team will know about us within a month. Scratch that, within a week.” it’s his turn to chuckle.

“Maybe we should just tell them right away, so we don’t have to keep our hands to each other.” Lucas suggests and it earns him a laugh from Victoria.

“Oh, that reminds me, Gibson knows too.” he stops smiling. “Before you say anything he has known since the very beginning and I didn’t tell him either. Just asked him a hypothetical question about a hypothetical guy and then you called me and he saw the caller ID and figured it out.” Lucas shakes his head.

“We really suck at keeping this a secret.” his girlfriend just nods at him.

“By the way, how long have you been standing outside before walking in here?” she asks and he looks at her sheepishly.

“Long enough to know that you think our babies would be gorgeous.” he tells her as she blushes and tries to hide behind her hands while he smiles at her.


End file.
